Just a Little Bit Engaged
by Milly Lily Lilac
Summary: Just a little bit of Marius/Cosette fluff. Because this fandom can never have enough of this pairing!


**A/N**

**Just taking a quick break from my Phantom fic to write a quick one-shot for another one of my favourite pairings ever! Just because I don't think this particular pairing gets enough love.**

**And just if anyone's wondering… the actors I want for this fic are Peter Cousens as Marius and Marina Prior as Cosette. Just because the Original Australian Cast of Les Mis is Unbeatable in my opinion :)**

The full moon shined bright upon the garden tonight, giving it a beautiful, dream-like quality. Cosette Fauchelevent stood atop of her small balcony, eyes fixed on the gate that led out to the street.

She was waiting for Marius, just like any other night, except tonight wasn't just any other night; it was Cosette's seventeenth birthday.

Cosette peered at the clock that hung on the wall inside of her dimly lit room.

_Ten thirty-five. _

Marius was five minutes late of their usual meeting time. Cosette knew she shouldn't worry, after all, five minutes was nothing to fuss about.

Cosette sat down on the small loveseat bench that was perched near the wall and smoothed out the wrinkles on her simple floral dress as she reflected on the day's festivities.

"_Happy Birthday Cosette!" her father greeted her as she entered the kitchen that morning. He rose from the table to greet her with a hug._

"_Toussaint has prepared your favourite breakfast ma petite!" _

_Cosette gazed down her plate happily. Cinnamon Biscuits, her favourite! _

Cosette was taken from her thoughts by the sound of rustling leaves. Cosette rose walked to the edge of the balcony, startled, and peered at the figure sitting in the tree beside her balcony.

"Happy Birthday," a soft, masculine voice belonging to none other than Marius Pontmercy, sounded from the shadows.

"Marius! Don't do that to me!" Cosette giggled, helping him off of the tree branch and onto her balcony.

"I just wanted to surprise you," Marius said happily, catching her delicate hands between his.

"And you did exactly that!" she exclaimed, leading him to the bench and sitting them down upon the carved wood, "so, tell me about your day," Cosette said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'd much rather hear about yours," Marius replied, wrapping his arms around her, "Since it is _your _birthday."

"It was just wonderful!" Cosette exclaimed, "I had my favourite food for breakfast and Papa took me out dress shopping…"

Marius smiled; he loved the way Cosette really loves to talk about her day in only the most blissful of ways. Marius thought it gave her a sort of sweet innocence that was hard to come by these days. Lately he was just finding more and more things he loved about her…

"…And so Papa retired to bed and now here I am with you," Cosette finished with a sweet smile.

"That sounded delightful, Cosette, I hope you did have only the happiest day, you deserve it!" Marius grinned happily when he saw Cosette's widened smile.

"This is my favourite part of the day, you know," Cosette started, coolly, "to be here with you."

She snuggled closer into his shoulder as she peered out into the starry night sky.

"Cosette, there's something I have to ask you..." Marius started, looking nervously at Cosette, who had lifted her head to look at him curiously.

"Yes Marius, what is it?" Cosette said with a look of uttermost curiosity.

Marius seemed to be fiddling with his jacket pocket, in a moment Cosette saw why.

She gasped when Marius pulled out a small simple silver band and held it out to her.

"Cosette I love you," he started, taking in her surprised expression, "and I know you're not quite ready to be married yet… but…"

Cosette was staring at him patiently, waiting for him to continue.

"This is a promise ring," he started again, trying to choose his words carefully.

"To- to symbolise to you that I promise to marry you one day… "Marius stuttered, staring at his feet.

"Tha- that is… only if you want to of course," Marius added nervously.

Marius raised his eyes to look at Cosette, who seemed to be darting her eyes back and forth between him and the ring.

"Marius…" Cosette started, tilting his head up to look at her, "of- of course I want to marry you."

Marius gasped in relief as Cosette took the band from him and slid it onto her silver necklace which held her small silver crucifix.

"But I am afraid we shall have to hide it from Papa for now," she explained, putting the necklace back on and slipping it beneath her dress' neckline.

"Yes… Yes of course…"

Marius knew Monsieur Fauchelevent would not approve of a marriage between his daughter and a man he had never even met before! He made a note to meet Cosette's father one day. To maybe make their engagement official…

Marius then blushed, continued awkwardly fiddling with his hands.

They just sat there for a moment, both just taking in what had just occurred between them.

"So I guess we're just a little bit engaged now aren't we?" Cosette started jokingly.

"Yes I guess we are," Marius added back, and then glanced at the clock inside Cosette's room.

"It's almost midnight!" Marius stated, surprised.

"I guess it is." Cosette stated back, snuggled into Marius' shoulder once more.

"Did you have a nice birthday Cosette?" Marius asked, smiling down at her dark, dishelved curls.

"Yes, but I didn't get the thing I was hoping for…" Cosette stated back.

"And what was that?" Marius asked, interested.

"_This,"_ Cosette started, bringing her lips to his.

'_This definitely was the best birthday ever!_' Cosette thought as she kissed a stunned Marius.


End file.
